grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 22.6: Shoot the Commander!
Chapter Navigation Missions Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Shoot the Commander! Description "Thank you for accepting my invitation." Dialogue Rufus: We can't run away forever. Veigas: If you want to surrender, I will cut your neck. Rufus: If you're going to kill someone, kill Tristan. Rufus: He keeps surrounding us with his soldiers. Rufus: We can't let him control them. Dio: But he's just ordering everyone from the back... Dio: How can we get him? Rufus: He may look like he's far... Rufus: But he's been keeping a certain distance from us. Rufus: If we make a surprise attack, we might be able to get him. Dio: Alright. Let's try. ---- Veigas: You! Veigas: You didn't think we would counter attack you? Underworld Shield Castle: Keuk. Run away, Tristan! Tristan: I invited them here. Tristan: Now, shall I see your skills? ---- Tristan: Stop stop. Tristan: We don't have to fight anymore when no one is watching. Lass: Are you surrendering now? Tristan: We are not your enemies. Lass: That's a lame excuse! Tristan: Fuhuhu. Tristan: If I really wanted to fight, I would've screamed and called for help. Ley: I don't think screaming would've worked. Ley: There are no soldiers around here. Ley: You are in front of us, Ley: And soldiers are in the back. How are you going to ask for help? Tristan: Yes, this means that I'm on your side. Tristan: Because I told soldiers not to come here. Tristan's Secret Plan Description "Please accept my pure kindness." Dialogue Tristan: Make all soldiers go to one place... Tristan: and guide you guys here. Tristan: Do you know how hard it was? Tristan: Rufus, didn't you read my intention? Jin: Is he telling the truth? Rufus: ...... Rufus: Yes. Rufus: But we don't know his real intention so we can't trust him fully. Jin: That's true. Jin: You would never do something like that for us. Amy: Aren't you a spy from Heitaros' army? Tristan: Miss, there's something called a double spy. Tristan: Don't you know that you have to trick your allies first to trick enemies? Lass: Then why did you do that at the gate? Lass: You acted like you were loyal to the First Lord... Lass: But you just created chaos for everyone. Tristan: I am on nobody's side. Tristan: I am not going to take the royals' side. Tristan: I can become a spy for everyone if I can achieve my goal. Amy: What is your goal? Tristan: In one word... Tristan: Peace? Rufus: That's the most ridiculous thing I heard today. Tristan: It's sad that you just looked down on my value. Tristan: I don't have time to have a serious talk. Tristan: You only have 30 minutes. Tristan: Soldiers won't come here for another 30 minutes. Tristan: Head that way. Jin: Where does it head to? Tristan: It's a shortcut to Tower of Memories. Sieghart: Tower of Memories? Tristan: A place where they store dead people's memories and consciousness... Tristan: And a place where Ancient Demon God's target is hiding. Dio: How did you know we were after Duel? Tristan: Spies should always have information on them. Rufus: Are you trying to control us to follow your plan? Tristan: It's okay. Tristan: This is... Tristan: Just a pure kindness to my friend's sons. Tristan: When I first saw you guys, I noticed that you guys are his sons. Lass: Hey, what are you saying... Tristan: Are you going to deny that you're his son when you have the same blue flame in your chest as your father Legis? Rufus: ...... Lass: I-I don't have a father. Rufus: Since I don't have blue flames, I guess I am not his son. Rufus: I'm glad. Tristan: Hey, that's not what I mean. Tristan: I guess you guys are still awkward. Tristan: You guys take care of your business. Tristan: Bye. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story